The Yellow Maelstrom
by roy23
Summary: Portgas D. Naruto is the eldest brother of Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. He has a dream to change the world.


PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

Note:

"Portgas D. Naruto" : Talks

'Portgas D. Naruto' : Thoughts

"**Portgas D. Naruto"** : Kurama talks

'**Portgas D. Naruto'** : Kurama thoughts

_Portgas D. Naruto_ : Flashbacks, dreams, visions, etc.

* * *

"_Are you sure this is really our son?"_

"_Of course, he is. Why do you think otherwise?"_

"_His hair is yellow!"_

"_I noticed that."_

"_My hair and yours are not yellow! And how could he have whiskers!"_

"_It's called birthmark, Honey. And what a cute birthmark! My baby is definitely going to be handsome when he's older!"_

"_Rogue, I'm not going to be angry. Just tell me the truth, please? Where did you get the baby?"_

_THWACK!_

"_I love you, Roger. Really, I do. But, I won't tolerate your idiocy any longer. This is our son! So, what if his hair is yellow? I'm his mother and you're his father. Got it?"_

"_Damn it! That hurt, Rogue!"_

_THWACK!_

"_Mind your language in front of our son!"_

"_Crazy woman."_

"_What is it, Roger?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really!"_

"_Fine, then. Now, about his name. What do you think if we name him Naruto? It means maelstrom, you know."_

"_Hmm, Gol D. Naruto... The yellow maelstrom, huh? A fitting name for the son of the Pirate King!"_

* * *

"_Mom, you can't leave me, us, like that! What can I do without you and Dad?"_

"_Please, don't cry, Naru-chan."_

"_Just hang on, please! I'll look for the best doctor to heal you!"_

"_You know it's already too late."_

"_But…."_

"_Listen to me…. I need you to be strong for me, okay. Ace….needs his big brother right now. I need you to take care of him as we couldn't be there for him. And don't forget to tell him that we always love you, both of you, very much…. Can you do that for me, Naru-chan?"_

"_I'll do it. Don't worry."_

"_Good boy…. Your grandpa Garp would be there if you ever need help, okay."_

"_I know that…."_

"_My son…. I do believe in you. Someday, you will achieve your dream. You will change the world…. I love you, Naruto…."_

"_MOOOOMMM!"_

* * *

**Sabaody Archipelago**

A figure in cloak entered the bar. The bar was quiet full at the moment. Without hesitation, he approached the counter and sat beside an old man who held a glass of sake on is hand.

"Long time no see." The old man greeted without turned his head. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Oji-san." The figure replied curtly.

The old man raised his eyebrow when he heard the reply's tone. He glanced briefly to the smaller figure beside him. Spiky yellow hair was seen under his hood, and a face of a young boy with bright blue eyes who was forced to grow up because of the circumstances. The old man chuckled and drank the sake.

"The world is not quite like what you imagine, is it?"

"It's worse." The boy said bitterly. "And don't ask me what I think of Tenryuubito." He growled at Tenryuubito part.

"It would be hard to achieve your dream you know."

"I'm not going to give up!"

"You're not a person who easily giving up." The old man agreed. "Your father was the same."

For a moment, neither of them spoke. The old man kept drinking his sake.

"I would offer you some if only you're of age."

"Don't bother. I need to be lucid anyway." The boy snorted.

The old man stiffened and narrowed his eyes to his companion.

"What did you do?"

"Just making a statement."

Then, he turned to face the wide-eyed old man.

"It's nice to see you again, Rayleigh-Oji-san." The boy smiled. "I'm sure we would not meet again for a long time."

The boy stood up to leave. But, he stopped when Rayleigh called him.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself and your brother." Rayleigh said seriously.

"I will." Naruto nodded.

He left the counter and walked straight to the door.

* * *

That day, the Marines released a new wanted poster with the shocking news of the terrible incident at Sabaody Archipelago. Five members of Tenryuubito had been slaughtered by a cloaked figure. The World Government agents who had accompanied the nobles had not been spared at all. As for the slaves, they had been freed from their shackles and left unharmed.

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**The Yellow Maelstrom**

**500,000,000 Beri**

On the picture was a small cloaked figure. The face was not clear, shadowed by the hood. Only spiky yellow hair and terrifying red eyes could be seen. His victims were scattered on the ground around him.

* * *

**Dawn Island, a few months later**

The forest was silent. It's perfect for the yellow-haired boy who was sleeping under a tree. Suddenly, the boy snapped out of his nap with a start. His face was covered with sweat. He put a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. For a moment, he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"**Nightmare?"** A voice asked from inside his head.

"Just a bad memory." The boy answered curtly.

He stood up and stretched out. A yawn was out of his mouth.

"**Your mother?"**

"….Yeah. Don't worry though, Kurama. I'm fine."

"**I'm here if you need anything."**

"I know." The boy smiled.

He turned to his right and took the box on the ground. After making sure that the content was not missing. He was making his way through the forest. After he's gone, the forest was alive once more.

* * *

**Foosha Village**

Naruto calmly walked through the village. He smiled and greeted a few villagers who he knew. He had not visited the village in months now.

'The village hasn't changed much. But, it seems livelier than before.'

His destination was a famous bar here at Foosha. He stopped in front of the bar and noticed that the bar was full at the moment. He winced involuntarily when he heard a crash from inside.

'I guess it's better if I enter from the back door.'

With that in mind, he moved around the building and entered through the back door. Naruto grinned when he saw a pretty woman crouching down there, looking for something between boxes and muttered something about lively pirates.

"Hey, Makino!" Naruto greeted her loudly.

Startled, Makino, the bar owner, turned around and the bottle on her hand slipped off. Fortunately, before it crashed to the floor, Naruto caught the bottle. With a smile, he handed it back to the still wide-eyed woman.

"Sorry for startling you." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh my, Naruto!" Makino rushed ahead and hugged the yellow-haired boy. "It's been so long!" Then, she looked him up and down. "You're still the cute boy I remember."

"Oh, come on!" Naruto loudly groaned. "I'm thirteen. You can't call me cute anymore!"

"Still a little boy to me." Makino giggled.

She ruffled Naruto's hair and got a cute pout (according to her) from the boy.

"Whatever." He grumbled. "Here. I got you something."

He shoved the box he carried to the still giggling woman.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Some fruits." He answered. "I couldn't just visit you without bringing something, right?"

"Seriously, you don't have to." She said while putting the box on the ground. "How is your brother by the way?"

"Still the same." He shrugged.

"You should bring him over sometime."

"Like he would want to." He snorted. "He prefers hunting some tigers than going here."

"Still doesn't like crowd, does he?"

"Yeah."

Another crash was heard from the next room. Both of them winced because of the loud voice.

"It seems so lively inside." Naruto commented.

"That's what you get when pirates have their fun." Makino rolled her eyes.

"Pirates you say?" Naruto became interested.

"Yes. They had already been in the village for sometime now." She scowled.

"They're bad?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, no. You misunderstood!" Makino hastily shook her head. "They're good people. Believe me!"

Naruto seemed skeptical by that.

"They just have bad attitude when they're drinking." She explained further. "I wouldn't let Luffy near them if they're bad people." She added.

"Luffy is here? It's been a long time since I saw him." Naruto's eyes were lit up.

"Yeah, he is here. He had complained to me many times as to why his 'Naru-nii' never visited him." She scowled. "And of course, I always said 'I don't know, Luffy. Perhaps, he's busy.'"

"Well, I was busy." He grinned.

"Apparently." Makino snorted.

"Who is the pirates' captain by the way? Is he somebody famous?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know about that." She frowned. "Luffy idolizes him though. He really wants the captain to bring him along when they next sailed."

"Same old Luffy." Naruto shook his head.

"His name is Shanks by the way."

Naruto stiffened when he heard the name.

"Shanks? Red hair. Always wears a straw-hat?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Makino blinked her eyes.

Quickly, Naruto opened the fruit box on the ground and took two red apples.

"I must greet him properly." He grinned mischievously.

* * *

**AN:**

**There you go. I present to you the Prologue of The Yellow Maelstrom. So, what do you think?**


End file.
